Kai es mi papá y va a haber problemas
by AbytaXLove
Summary: Kai Hiwatari: un hombre adulto con el dinero, una mansión, y todo lo que pueda desear, excepto una familia. Pero un día, un niño que dice ser su hijo entra en su vida y Kai no sabe nada acerca de cuidar a un niño
1. Gou Hiwatari

Capitulo 1: "Gou Hiwatari"

Kai Hiwatari: El Beyblader anterior, ahora dueño de Empresas Hiwatari, que también muy probablemente el hombre más rico de Japón. Kai todavía se mantiene en contacto con sus amigos, o sus ex compañeros, pero también se mantiene en contacto con los Blitskrieg Boys. Lo hace a sí mismo para no morir de aburrimiento...

‾ En realidad, Kai, yo voy a salir con Tyson hoy.‾ dijo Max a través del celular.

‾.. ¿Salir...?‾ pregunto desconcertado Kai.

‾ Quiero decir que estamos con nuestros hijos a cabo. Ellos tienen una cita para jugar.‾ le respondió Max de forma mas normal.

‾... ¿Jugar...?‾ volvió a preguntar Kai sin dejar de estar desconcertado.

‾ Vamos Kai! ¡¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Nuestras esposas al parecer necesitan un "niña -tiempo" para Tyson y se quedan con los niños. No es que me importa, porque todos vamos a jugar a la mancha láser.‾ le comentó Max.

‾ Sos un niño, Max.‾ dijo Kai mientras buscaba a través de los estantes para encontrar algo interesante.

‾ ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero hey! ¡Eso es lo que de haber hijos, para vos!‾ agregó Max de forma irónica.

‾ Siempre fuiste como un niño.‾ recordó Kai.

‾ Ah, claro... pero de todos modos, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?‾ preguntó Max para intentar convencerlos.

‾ No, gracias.‾ se negó Kai de inmediato,

‾ OH, ¿Por qué no? ¡Va a la diversión!‾ pregunto sin rendirse Max.

‾ Número 1: Voy tener que estar pegado a Tyson un buen tiempo 2: Láser Tag ¿En serio crees que voy ir a un lugar así? 3: Tengo que ir a un lugar lleno de gente con niños…‾ se justifico Kai para o tener que ir.

‾ Kai, no es tan malo. Yo sé que estás estresado por tanto trabajo y este tipo de juego te va ayudar a relajar tu mente de cosas. Además, ha pasado un tiempo desde que éramos niños.‾ recordó Max.

‾ Estoy seguro de que vas encontrar otra oportunidad.‾ dijo Kai claramente como hizo otra búsqueda entre los estantes.

‾ OH, bien... bueno, siempre puedes pasar el rato en otra ocasión entonces.‾ dijo Max, un poco triste que Kai se salte otra vez pasar el rato como lo hacían antes.

‾ Está bien.‾ acepto Max.‾ Oh, espera un minuto. ¿Ha estado hablando con Ray últimamente?‾

‾ No hay ¿Por qué?‾ dijo Kai sin interés.

‾ Oh, bueno... nada, nada en absoluto ¡Adiós Kai!‾ se despidió Max.

‾ Adiós.‾ se despidió también Kai.

Los dos se colgaron y Kai estaba buscando entre los estantes de todo el camino alrededor de al menos 12 veces hasta ahora (obviamente no es cierto). Kai suspiró, tal vez debería haber ido.

Max suspiró y colgó. Se quedó mirando el teléfono durante un rato.

‾¡Papaaaaaaaaa!‾ Max se estremeció al escuchar aquel grito que venia de arriba, era la voz de su pequeño hijo.

‾ No te preocupes Max, ¡Tengo todo bajo control!‾ se escuchó la voz de Tyson.

‾ ¡No suena como él!‾ Max le gritó mientras iba por su camino arriba.

‾ ¡Vos me pegaste primero! ¡Tonto!‾

‾ ¡Sos un idiota!‾

‾ ¡Estúpido!‾

‾ Sólo la gente estúpida llama a la gente estúpida!‾

Tyson estaba tratando de separar a dos niños, quería que la riña pasara. Max se apresuró a ayudar,

‾ ¡Taylor! (se prenuncia Teilor) ¡Basta!‾ Max lo regañó agarrandolo de la capucha.

‾ ¡Makoto no quiere devolverme mi cordón de apertura!‾ reprocho Taylor.

‾ ¡Te dije que este es mi cordón de apertura!‾ Makoto poco atrás. Taylor, un niño de cabello rubio algo desordenado, de unos siete años de edad, señalando a Makoto y le dio una mirada. Makoto, un niño de seis años de edad, con la cara molesta y el pelo de Tyson con la cara enojada.

‾ Taylor, sos más maduro que él.‾ dijo Max de rodillas a la altura de Taylor.

‾ Me pegó primero...‾ volvió a reprochar otra vez.

Max miró a Tyson que parecía decepcionado por Makoto.

‾ No lo creo...‾ Makoto se cruzó de brazos, todavía lindamente haciendo pucheros.

‾ No, Makoto. ¿Qué te hable acerca de golpear a la gente?‾ Tyson pidió de rodillas.

‾ Que está mal...‾ respondió Makoto

‾ Exactamente, ahora, ¿qué se le dice a Taylor?‾ pregunto Tyson con sus intenciones.

‾... Lo siento...‾ se disculpo Makoto de mala gana.

‾ También escuche a alguien llamar a s alguien estúpido, ¿Quién era?‾ Preguntó Max y Makoto miró a Taylor, que desvió la mirada y Max sólo continuó para dar a su hijo una mirada.

‾ Él me pegó...‾ intento defenderse.

‾ Eso no quiere decir que tenes que llamar a la gente estúpida.‾ dijo Max con severidad.

‾ Está bien... Lo siento Makoto ...‾ se disculpo Taylor también de mala gana.

‾ Por a verte llamado estúpido y...‾

‾ Lo siento por a verte llamado estúpido y pegarte de vuelta...‾ Taylor murmuró.

‾ Ahora que se acabó. Vamos a resolver este problema del cordón de apertura.‾ dijo Tyson y Max suspiró.

‾ Uno va hacer eso, Takao. Me estoy poniendo en el equipo para ver si en línea de Ray.‾ dijo Max y se acercó a la computadora sobre el escritorio. Por suerte, Ray estaba conectado y Max le hizo una video-llamada.

China:

‾ Ey Ray, ¡una video video-llamada!‾ lo llama Mystel al oír el ruido suena como ya que estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio chino en programa de la computadora. Ray entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla,

‾ Gracias Mystel.‾ le agradeció Ray, y Mystel asintió con la cabeza.‾ ¿Hola? ‾ pregunto Ray.

‾ ¡Ray! ¡Soy yo, Max!‾ saludó Max con su rostro aparecía en la pantalla de la cámara.

‾ Hola. Ah, antes de preguntar, yo no hable con Kai todavía. ¿Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente? y Mystel tuvo un repentino deseo de aprender a leer y escribir en chino.‾ explicó Ray.

‾ Ah... sí, hablé con Kai antes. No sé cómo decirle...‾ dijo Max sin poder terminar.

‾ Bueno, él va a saber muy pronto...‾ dijo, Ray con los ojos errantes.‾ El chico ahora va para allá.‾

‾ ¿Ahora?‾ exclamó Max con Tyson que escuchó la conversación.

‾ No se preocupen, le pregunté a Brooklyn y va a ir a recogerlo.‾ dijo Mystel uniundise a la conversación. Max y Tyson suspiraron de alivio.

‾ Ey ¿Esta hasta el tío Mystel?‾ le preguntó Makoto con entusiasmo cuando se enteró de las palabras de "niño" y "captar" en la pantalla de la computadora.

‾ ¡Yo no soy tan viejo!‾ Mystel protestó.

‾ ¿No puedo conseguir un hola?" Ray preguntó con una sonrisa,

‾ ¡Hola tío Ray!‾ Mark y Makoto saludaron y Mystel se echó a reír.

‾ Vos sos mayor que yo.‾ señaló Mystel a cabo.

‾ En fin... ya lo verás. ¡Es una sorpresa!‾ dijo Ray, y miró a los chicos entusiasmados.

‾ Va a ser una sorpresa en cualquier caso...‾ murmuró Tyson.

Un niño pequeño estaba caminando por el aeropuerto lleno de gente llevaba una mochila roja y azul, con lindas cadenitas por todas partes y tirando de una maleta grande detrás de él.  
>‾ Disculpe.‾.<p>

El niño se dio la vuelta para ver un hombre alto de color rojo-naranja de pelo.

‾ ¿Por casualidad sos Gou Hiwatari?‾preguntó con una sonrisa dulce y amable.

‾ Sí, señor...‾ respondió el niño lindamente,

‾ Hola, soy de Brooklyn. Soy te voy a escoltar de tu casa.‾ dijo Brooklyn con la misma sonrisa de rodillas a la altura de Gou,

‾ Lo sé Mystel-San me mostró una foto de vos.‾

‾ Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Te acordas de mi cara?‾

‾ Ray-San dice que se llama fotográfica.‾

‾ Wow, en realidad ¿Podes decir eso? ¿Cuántos años tenes?‾

‾ Tengo seis y ¾ a partir de ahora.‾

Brooklyn sonrió,

‾ Esa inteligencia. Y su cara y su pelo... se parece a Kai.‾ se pregunto a si mismo Brooklyn.

‾ ¡Sos tan inteligente! ¿Gou, queres que te muestran todo?‾ Brooklyn se ofreció.

‾ ¡Está bien!‾ respondió Gou con una sonrisa feliz.

Brooklyn tomó el equipaje Gou con una mano y tomó la mano de Gou con la otra.

‾ Te va a encantar vivir en Japón, Gou.‾ dijo en Brooklyn,

‾ Ray-San, dijo que también. Él también me dijo que tengo que encontrar Tyson Granger-San primero. ¿Podemos hacer eso?‾ pidió Gou y Brooklyn le sonrió,

‾ ¡Por supuesto!‾ accedió Brooklyn.‾ Gou Hiwatari ... Me pregunto cómo va a afectar la vida de Kai ...‾ pensó.

Brooklyn conducía en su coche y caminamos por la ciudad. Gou no podía sacar la vista de la ciudad de Tokio.

‾ ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, Gou?‾ pregunto Brooklyn.

‾ Helados.‾ respondió Gou sin sacar sus ojos de esta nueva área.

‾ ¿En serio?‾

‾ Sí, era la comida favorita de mamá también.‾

‾ ¿Vos tenes un libro favorito? ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no me dices tus favoritos?‾

‾ Bueno Mi libro favorito que eh leído hasta ahora es la isla del tesoro, bien, mi mamá me ayudó con las grandes palabras que no entendí. Mi color favorito es el rojo, me encantan los gatos, y lo que más me gusta es jugar al beyblade.".

Brooklyn asintió con la cabeza y escuchó con orejas de un conejo, tratando de grabar notas mentales acerca de este pequeño niño.

‾ Y aquí es, no hay otro que el Dojo Granger.‾ dijo en Brooklyn, mientras caminaban hasta el enorme dojo.

‾ Ray-san me dijo Tyson Grenger-San es un hombre agradable, pero es bastante molesto.‾ dijo Gou y Brooklyn asintió con la cabeza,

‾ Él lo es. Pero Tyson es un hombre muy grande. Puede pasar la noche acá, si queres. Tyson no le importaría en absoluto.‾ dijo Brooklyn y los dos se acercaron a la puerta. Brooklyn estaba a punto de entrar, pero se escucharon ruidos en la parte posterior, el ruido del metal chocando de beyblades.

‾ Oh, supongo que están en la parte de atrás.‾ dijo Brooklyn y Gou dieron la vuelta al dojo,

‾ ¿Está bien para nosotros a caminar a su patio trasero?‾ le preguntó Gou.

‾ Oh, sí, Tyson permite que sus amigos lo hagan.‾ dijo en Brooklyn con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

‾ ¡Ja, ja! ¡Te tengo!"‾ sonrío Makoto.

‾ ¡No hombre!‾ se quejo Taylor.‾ ¡Eso fue impresionante Makoto!‾ dijo sorprendido.

‾ ¡Gracias!‾ agradeció Makoto.

‾ ¡Tuviste suerte esta vez!‾ comento Taylor.

‾ ¡Está bien! ¡Me toca a mí!‾

‾ Suena como un montón de niños están acá.‾ dijo en Brooklyn, ya que al doblar la esquina.

Más en un Bey estadio fue Makoto, Taylor, un joven de pelo castaño, una niña de 5-6 y un chico pelirrojo acerca de la edad de tres años que fue la celebración de un lanzador. La niña tenía el pelo corto y castaño con un vestido rosado lindo y el niño llevaba jean en general y constantemente se cae a medida que camina torpemente.

‾ No, no, Tomy. Sos muy chiquito‾ dijo una chica alejando el lanzador fuera de su alcance.

‾ ¡Noooo! ¡Quiero luchar Makoto-Nii-Chan!‾ lloriqueo el pequeño niño.

‾ Bien, Junna! ¡Se puede intentar!‾ dijo Makoto,

‾ ¡Makoto! ¡No seas irresponsable!‾ Junna regañó,

‾ Nuestros papás se van a enojar con nosotros por dejar que Tomy use un beyblade.‾ señaló Taylor a cabo. Junna entonces notó la presencia de otra persona. Ella sonrió y corrió hacia Brooklyn,

‾ ¡Brooklyn!‾ exclamó con alegría y Brooklyn la recogió en sus brazos y la levantó.

‾ Hola pequeña Jun-Chan. ¿Cómo estás?‾ preguntó, y respondió Junna feliz ‾ bien.‾ en Brooklyn.

‾ ¡Hola Brooklyn-san!‾ Los otros saludaban y se inclinó contestarles. Makoto entonces se dio cuenta que Gou y los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento.

‾ Guau...‾ Makoto no podía conseguir sacar cualquier palabra de su boca.

‾ ¿Qué?‾ Preguntó Taylor.

‾ El niño... se parece al tío Kai.‾ Makoto señaló y abrieron los ojos como platos,

‾ Él es igualito.‾ dijo Taylor sorprendido.

Gou parpadeó un par de veces,

‾ ¿No te dijo tu madre siempre hay que saludar a la gente?‾

Taylor y Makoto parpadeó y Gou se puso roja de vergüenza,

‾ Si -¡Lo siento!‾ Taylor se disculpó. Makoto se acercó a Gou y le extendió la mano,

‾ ¡Mi mamá siempre dice que es bueno saludar a la gente también! ¡Soy Makoto! ¡Makoto Grager!‾

Gou vacilo la extensión de la mano, pero sí lo aceptan.

‾ Soy Gou. Gou Hiwatari.‾ respondió.

‾ ¿Hiwatari?‾ Taylor repitió.

‾ Encantado de conocerte, Gou!‾ dijo Makoto alegremente, ‾ ¿Te gusta el beyblade?‾

Gou se ha enfrentado a su brillo de energía.

‾ ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta el beyblade!‾

‾ ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a tener una batalla ahora mismo!‾

‾ ¡Está bien! ¡Oh! ¿Te parece bien, Brooklyn-San?‾ pidió Gou y Brooklyn asintió con la cabeza.

‾ ¡Adelante, Gou!‾

Los dos corrieron hacia el Bey estadio y Brooklyn se estableció y Junna que corrió con los chicos. Sólo Taylor siguió mirando a Gou.

‾ ¿Qué pasa, Tay?‾ le preguntó Brooklyn.

‾ Es que sólo... yo no sabía que el tío Kai tuvo un hijo.‾ dijo Taylor desconcertado.

‾ Créanme cuando digo esto, pero no creo que Kai sabe que tiene un hijo o bien...‾ comento Brooklyn demasiado serio.


	2. Un niño en la puerta de mi casa

Capitulo 2: "Un niño en la puerta de mi casa"

‾ ¡Yo no puedo creer que estos dos fueron de marcador por láser sin mí!‾ exclamó el grande y DJ aficionado Daichi.

‾ Lo siento, pensé que ibas a estar muy ocupado...‾ dijo Max con una sonrisa.

‾ ¡No hay torneo! ¡No hago nada cuando no hay algún torneo de la BBA!‾ Daichi recordó con una vena anime.

‾ Está bien, lo sentimos, Daichi. La próxima vez vamos a invitarte y Tomy también.‾ dijo Tyson tratando de calmar a Daichi abajo.

‾ ¿Tomy? Ni siquiera le puede entrar una esas chaquetas brillantes que nos hacen usar. ‾ recordó Max

‾ Bueno, podemos dejarlo con la próxima vez que Hilary.‾ dijo Tyson y los otros dos asintieron y se, estar bien con la idea. Daichi entonces notó un cierto niño de dos tonos de cabello.

‾ Eh, chicos, ese chico beyblader que esta con Makoto ¿Es un poco parecido a Kai?‾ Daichi apuntaba afuera y los otros dos se volvieron a ver y dejaron caer sus mandíbulas.

‾ ¡ES GOU!‾

‾ ¡Wow! ¡Gou! ¡Vos tenes tanto control!‾ dijo Makoto mientras observa los movimiento Gou con el beyblade con tanta facilidad, mientras que sus propias oscilaciones a medida que avanza.

‾ ¡Gracias! Mi madre es una maestra muy buena..." dijo Gou con una sonrisa.

‾ ¿Tu mamá es una blader? ¡Eso es genial! ¡La mía no lo hace! ¡Sólo mi papá!‾ dijo Makoto con una sonrisa brillante.

‾ Eso está muy bien...‾ dijo Gou con una mirada un poco envidiosa.

‾ Tu papá juega al Beyblades ¿verdad?" Makoto pregunta y vaciló Gou por un mometo

‾ Creo que lo que hace...‾

‾ Makoto!‾ Makoto escuchó a su padre que lo llama y lo vio, Max y Daichi previo a ellos.

‾ ¡Hola papá!‾ Makoto dio la bienvenida.

‾ ¡Tyson!‾ saludó Brooklyn mientra estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos,

‾ Oh, eso es correcto, Mystel dijo que Brooklyn iba a recoger a Gou y supongo que él lo hizo...‾, dijo Max.

‾ ¡Papá! ¡El es Gou! ¡Es mi nuevo amigo!‾ anunciado Makoto.

‾ ¿Hm? Eso es genial Makoto! Pero, ¿Qué te enseñan sobre cómo mantener sus ojos en la batalla en todos los tiempos?‾ recordó Tyson levantando una ceja.

‾ ¿Eh? ¡Oh, bien!‾ Makoto se dio la vuelta a la batalla a tiempo para ver a Gou golpeando Makoto fuera del Bey estadio.

‾ Aww... ¡perdí!‾ Makoto hizo una rabieta lindamente.

‾ Sos bastante bueno, Makoto-Kun.‾ felicitó Gou,

‾ ¿En serio? Gracias Gou, quiero decir, ¡Gou-Kun! ¡Papá dice que es importante ser amable con la gente que lo es con vos mismo! Papá, ¿verdad?‾

‾ Eso es correcto.‾ dijo Tyson.

‾ Así que ¿Vos sos Gou Hiwatari?‾ preguntó Tyson, y asintió con la cabeza Gou,

‾ Encantado de conocerte Granger-San‾ Gou amablemente hizo una reverencia.

‾ Wow, ¡Tan amable! A diferencia de un cierto amigo viejo que sabemos... De todos modos, es bueno conocerte por fin también. ¿Te gusta de Japón hasta ahora?‾ preguntó Tyson con una sonrisa,

‾ Es muy diferente a donde yo vivía en China. Pero es muy interesante. Y Makoto-Kun es muy agradable.‾ dijo Gou con una cara plana.

‾ Entonces, ¿Estás emocionado? ¿Para conocer a tu padre?‾

‾... Creo que..." murmuró Gou. Frente a Tyson volvió a preocuparse. Lo peor que puede pasar, pasara, si Gou no está interesado en el cumplimiento de su propio padre.

‾ Ey, ¿Por qué no te quedas acá esta noche? No hay suficiente espacio en el dojo.‾ ofreció Tyson.

‾ ¡Sí! ¡Quiero Gou-Kun para estar aquí esta noche!‾ dijo Makoto saltando arriba y abajo.

‾ Está perfectamente bien conmigo. Hay que acostumbrarse a Japón durante la noche.─

Gou pensó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

‾ Sería un honor, Grager-san!‾

─ ¡Oh, sos tan lindo!‾ chilló Hilary mientras miraba a Gou y parecía como si ella le pellizca la mejilla en cualquier momento. Después que se fue todo el mundo y Brooklyn llevó sus pertenencias de Gou, Hilary llegó a casa y estaba abrazando Gou como si fuera su propio hijo.

‾ Bueno, Kai dijo era muy lindo cuando nos mostró una foto de él un día.‾ recordó Tyson mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

‾ Gou se parece a Kai, ¡Pero con una cara de niño! ¡Estás tan adorable!‾ arrulló Hilary.

Gou se quedó allí como Hilary despotricó, pero él no parecía importarle. Parecía una madre amorosa.

‾ Mami ya te agrado, mañana, ¡Podemos ir a visitar al abuelo! Bueno, en realidad ¡Él es mi bisabuelo! Y ¡El tío Hiro! ¡Y mi primo Jinsei!‾

‾ Eso sería genial, Makoto-Kun... pero voy a tener que ir a un lugar mañana...‾ dijo Gou, triste que va a perder la oportunidad de algo grande.

Makoto y Gou estaban jugando en el dormitorio de Makoto y Tyson entró con futón.

‾ ¿Quieres dormir en la habitación de Makoto, Gou?‾ preguntó Tyson y Makoto animó con un sí. Gou dio las gracias y Tyson sonrió.

‾ Chicos, quiero que apaguen las luces y en silencio en 10 minutos.‾ dijo Tyson señalando el reloj.

─ ¡Está bien!─ dijo Makoto.

─ Eso significa que, cuando se vean dos ceros acá se van a dormir ¿Sí?─ Tyson señaló en el reloj digital para asegurarse de que entendieran y Makoto asintió de nuevo.

─ ¡Está bien, confío en ti. ¡Oh! ¿Qué querés que te despierte Makoto?─ preguntó Tyson antes de salir.

─ ¡No! ¡Me voy despertar mañana por la mañana!─

─ Está bien, te veré en la mañana, buenas noches., Makoto. Buenas noches, Gou.─ se despidió Tyson.

─ ¡Buenas noches de papá!─

─ Buenas noches Granger-San.─

Tyson cerró la puerta y entró por la cocina y tomó una foto de una mujer con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja.

─... Muy bien de Makoto, mamá. Espero que pueda ser el hombre que siempre ha querido que yo sea...─

Hilary dejo de lavar los platos y se secó las manos cuando se enteró que Tyson. Salió de la cocina para ver como Tyson seguía mirando la foto de nuevo.

─ Tyson, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de vos ahora mismo. Has crecido mucho, y ¡Yo debería saberlo!" dijo Hilary con su voz burla. Tyson le devolvió la sonrisa una ligera,

─ Estoy preocupado. Yo me crie solo, con mi abuelo para que me ayude en todo. Mi padre y mi hermano no era todo para mí. Y lo más deprimente que me ha pasado fue cuando perdí a mi madre... No sé si puedo ser un buen padre si mi propia ni siquiera era tan ¡Grande! Y ahora que Gou vino, no estoy seguro si Kai incluso sabe cómo ser un buen padre. Creció pensando que su padre lo abandonó y lo traicionó. Estoy preocupado por dejar a Gou con Kai.─ confesó Tyson. Hilary le dio una cálida sonrisa.

─ Cuando Kai se dé cuenta de lo especial que es Gou en realidad, él no permitirá que algo sucediera a él. Perdió una persona que ya está, tendrá que darse cuenta finalmente de que Gou es lo único que queda ahora.─

Pero en la habitación de Makoto. Los dos pequeños niños no estaban durmieron como le prometieron a Tyson.

─ ¡Entonces, caí en la laguna! ¡Todo el mundo se echó a reír, pero pensé que era divertido también, así que me reí!─ dijo Makoto bajo las sábanas como él susurra historias a su nuevo amigo.

─ ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Sus padres se enojaron?─ pregunto Gou al estar durmiendo en el futón poner al lado de la cama.

─ Bueno, mi mamá sí. ¡Pero papá echo a rió también!─

─... ¿Tu papá te ama?─ pregunto Gou al girar hacia el lado para estar al frente a Makoto para poder verlo mejor.

─ !Papá me quiere mucho! ¡Él mismo me lo dice todo el tiempo!─ Makoto dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace para demostrarlo?─

─ Hm... ¡Papá me besa de lejos! ¡Él usa la magia para librarse del dolor también!─

─ ¿Él todavía cree en eso?─ Gou pensó bajo una sabana antes de Makoto siguiera.

─ Él me enseñó a jugar Beyblade y me va a dar su gorra especial cuando estoy listo para ser un ¡Beyblader real! ¡También se come el brócoli cuando mi mamá no está mirando!─ rio Makoto.

─ ¿En serio? Eso es interesante, Makoto-Kun.─

─ ¿Y vos, Gou-Kun?─

─ ¿Y yo qué?─ preguntó Gou con un poco de confusión.

─ ¿Y tu papá y tu mamá?─

─... Mi mamá es la mejor. Ella me quiere mucho también. Ella se hace cargo de mí y que me cuidara. Ella confía en mí con todo su corazón, pero ella es muy protectora. Ella me enseñó a jugar Beyblade. En realidad, ella me enseñó todo lo que.─ Gou explicó,

─ ¿Se deshace de los dolores también?─

─Sí... sí lo hace. Lo hace con la magia también.─ añadió Gou la última parte.

─ ¡Increíble! ¿Y tu papá?─

─... Mi papá trabaja todo el día...─

─ Ah... ya veo, ¿Pero al menos tenés a tu mamá? ¡Y ahora me tienes a mí!─ sonrió Makoto.

─ Tienes razón, gracias, Makoto-Kun.─ y con eso Gou regresó una leve sonrisa.─ Te envidio tanto, Makoto-Kun... vos tenés una familia tan agradable. Una familia que me gustaría poder tener con mi Madre, me encontré con un nuevo amigo hoy. Me siento muy afortunado. Así que Padre… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegue a su puerta?─

A la mañana siguiente, Gou estaba disfrutando de su desayuno hecho por Hilary. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había probado algo hecho por una madre. Ray era siempre el que cocinaba para él cuando se quedó con él y antes de Ray, cuando se quedó con Mystel; Mystel fue el que cocina también.

─ Disculpe, ¿Dónde está Makoto-Kun?─ Gou le preguntó:

─ Ah, sí. Está haciendo kendo con su padre. Practican todas las mañanas. Vos podes ir a ver.─ dijo Hilary y Gou asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

─ Gracias.─

Corrió a lo largo del dojo hasta que encontró la habitación que estaba buscando y se deslizó la puerta para abrirla.

─ ¡Hola Gou-Kun!─ Makoto saludó en medio de su túnica y fue golpeado en el momento siguiente. Tyson se estremeció.

─ ¡Lo siento!─ Él ayudó a Makoto.─ ¿Estás bien─ preguntó Tyson.

─ Ay... me duele...─ Makoto se frotó la cabeza donde se había golpeó.

─ Lo siento, yo no quieria interrumpir...─ Gou se disculpó mientras se acercaba a Makoto.

─ No es tu culpa, Gou. Makoto debería haber estado enfocado y no se distraerse.─ dijo Tyson y frota la cabeza de Makoto. Makoto era un poco llorón, aún le dolía por él.

─ Papá...─

Tyson continuó para darle masajes en la cabeza de su hijo y luego a la ligera lo besó en la cabeza.

─ Va a dejar de sufrir muy pronto, él va a estar muy bien.─

Makoto asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Tyson. Tyson se dirigió a Gou.

─ ¿Estás listo para ir?─

Gou parpadeó y le pregunto Tyson lo devolvió a la realidad.

─ Sí...─

Tyson y Gou llegaron a la puerta de Kai. Kai suspiró al oír el timbre de la puerta mientras perezosamente se levantó de su silla y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él miró hacia fuera y vio a Tyson y Kai gimió. Él abre la puerta y suspira.

─... ¿Qué pasa Tyson? Pregunto Kai y Tyson lo mira a él.

─ ¡Bueno, esa es una buena manera de saludar a alguien! En fin... Supongo que no hablaste con Ray sin embargo...─ Los ojos de Tyson se desplazaron y Kai miró hacia abajo para ver su mini-yo. Kai parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba mirándose en un espejo.

Gou le devolvió la mirada.

─ Toma una fotografía, que va a durar más tiempo.─

Kai negó con la cabeza ligeramente, ¿Acaba de darle un comentario sarcástico?

─ Ahora, ahora, Gou, que esa no es la mejor manera de saludar a alguien... como Kai.─ dijo Tyson eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

─... ¿Por qué me trajiste... ¿Un niño de 5 años de edad otra vez?─ pidió Kai.

─ Él tiene seis, casi siete.─ corrigió Tyson.

─ ¡No me importa!─

─ ¡Pues debería!─ Gou interrumpió, pero interrumpió lindamente. Kai se volvió a Gou y no tenía miedo a la mirada.

─ ¿Por qué?─

─... Porque yo soy tu hijo.─ dijo Gou y continuaba con la mirada fija.


	3. De tal palo tal astilla

Capitulo 3: "De Tal palo tal astilla"

Gou se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y jugaba con los juguetes que trajo con él mismo mientras balancea sus piernas para adelante y atrás. Tyson se sentó junto a Gou como Kai se sentó frente a ellos.

― Está bien, ¿Podes explicarme esto otra vez?―

― Él es Gou. ¿Quién es tu hijo?― repitió Tyson un poco lento.

― ¿Quién diablos nombra "Gou" su hijo?― pregunto Kai y Gou se le quedo mirando.

― ¡Kai, no digas esa clase de palabras frente a un de 6 años!― Tyson siseó.

― Mamá dijo que me nombró "Gou" gracias a vos, papá.― dijo Gou mientras jugaba con sus dos mini peluches.

― Hablando de la madre, ¿Quién demonios es ella?― preguntó Kai y Tyson fulminó con la mirada una vez más por decir una mala palabra.

― Mamá dice que las personas que usan malas palabras son las personas que no tienen ninguna consideración por los sentimientos de otras personas debido a las malas palabras se hicieron para lastimar a la gente.― dijo Gou y Kai acabo de rodar los ojos y no le hizo caso y puso su atención en Tyson.

― Bueno, estoy seguro que vos sabes cuándo que un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho uno al otro, hacen algo para mostrar su amor.―

― Yo sé lo que es el sexo Tyson.― interrumpió Kai.

― Si usted lo hizo con mamá.― dijo Gou y los dos adultos se limitaron a mirarlo para saber siquiera el sabia el significado de 'sexo'.― Oh, lo siento, supongo que Ray-San tenía razón acerca de mí, por pasar demasiado tiempo con el Tao Roshi.― dijo Gou y continuó con su forma de tocar. Los dos poco a poco volvieron a su conversación.

― Kai, no es cómo es eso sino lo hizo con ninguna otra mujer... ¿verdad?― preguntó Tyson.

― Yo sólo lo hizo una vez y fue con- ¡Espera! Hey niño, ¿Cuántos años tenés?― Kai pidió y Tyson se quejó de que Kai en realidad no puedo recordar después de escuchar su edad más de una vez.

― 6 y ¾ a partir de ahora.― dijo Gou y Kai parecía que quería golpearse la cabeza contra algo.

― Los años coinciden ¿no?― preguntó Tyson cruzando los brazos.― Fue sólo de eso hace mucho tiempo cuando se fue…―

― Cierra la boca...―

― Quiero salir de aquí.― dijo Gou.

― ¡Cállate, palo de golf!―

― ¡Imbécil!― y con eso Gou sacó la lengua.

― ¿Por qué?― Kai se puso de pie, pero Tyson rápidamente se puso de pie también.

― Kai, es sólo un niño. No te frustre por encima de él. ¡Cálmate!―

Kai tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó.

― Bueno, está bien, hay una buena probabilidad de que él realmente es mi hijo. Pero ¿Por qué diablos hace aquí?―

― He traído su equipaje por una razón, Kai.― indicó Tyson a los equipajes por la pared.

― Um, no, ¡Él no está diciendo se va a quedar acá!― Kai protestó.

― Él está legalmente limitada a vos, Kai. Nadie más tiene derecho a mantenerlos en su hogar. Sinceramente, dejaría a Gou estar conmigo si yo pudiera.― dijo Tyson y Kai se golpeó a la ligera.

― No se puede ser serio...―

― Oh, ¡Estoy hablando en serio!―

―... Bueno, está bien, así que él está aquí para quedarse. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?― Kai pidió y fue la esperanza de que no vaya a ver más malas noticias.

― Bueno... eso es para decir si puede gestionar incluso tenerlo acá.― dijo Tyson.

― Por favor, puedo manejar un niño de 6 años de edad. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerlo en su habitación... después de que le den una habitación…― Kai-murmuró ya se ve estresada y que sólo tenía Gou por menos de ¡Media hora!

― ¡Guau!― Gou dejo caer su mochila en el suelo y exploró la casi desnudo, pero bastante grande, sala que ahora que era suyo. 

― ¿Es esto bien, Gou?― preguntó Tyson mientras que Gou se sube a su nueva cama.

― ¡Es tan suave!―

― Supongo que eso es un sí. ¡Felicidades Kai, que tenés un hijo viviendo con vos en menos de día!― dijo Tyson poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kai, pero sólo se ve más molesto que antes. Gou empezó a saltar sobre la cama.

― ¡Hey! ¡Deja hacer eso! ¡Al suelo!― Kai gritó y Gou rebotó en la cama en su último salto y aterrizó en el suelo de un golpe grande.

― ¡Está bien!

― Uf...― Kai pone una mano en su cara. Tal vez esto no será tan fácil como él pensaba. 

― Vos me podes llamarme en cualquier momento, Gou. Si la ira de Kai consigue lo peor de él, no tengas miedo de llamar a la policía tampoco.― dijo Tyson y Kai lo miró una vez más.

― Voy a estar bien Granger-San. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.― dijo Gou y Tyson le acarició la cabeza.

― Estoy seguro de que de todas las personas pueden manejar Kai. Tenga cuidado, pero la llamada hazla si pasa. ¡Vos podes venir en cualquier momento a jugar con Makoto y sus amigos!― dijo Tyson y deja por último.

― Bueno, eso nos llevó 20 minutos...― murmuró Kai y cerro la puerta.

― Está bien, niño, tenemos, ¡Eh!―

Gou ya se había ido y estaba mirando la television por control remoto. Kai se acercó y le arrebató el mando a distancia de él.

― ¡Hey!― Gou hizo un mohín cuando el control remoto que le fue arrebatada por la fuerza.

― No ¡Hey! es mío. ¡Yo estaba hablando con usted!―

― Y puesto que esta es mi nueva casa, ¡Tengo que acostumbrarme a él!― argumentó Gou. 

― ¡Oh, no, nunca me dijo que era su hogar! Piense en este lugar como un orfanato. Ahora escuche. Tenemos algunas reglas a seguir acá:… 1. Yo estoy a cargo, TODO el tiempo. 2. Haz lo que digo. 3. Usted me trata con respeto 4. Manténgase alejado de todas las habitaciones acá, excepto su propia habitación y sobre todo mantenerse al margen de la ¡Mía!―

― ¿Por qué? Porque usted tiene revistas porno en ese lugar que no quiere que vea.― dijo Gou y Kai se quedó, completamente desconcertado, preguntándose qué diablos el maestro de Ray le estado enseñando a este niño y ¡Cómo diablos su maestro todavía sigue vivo! Igual que, ¿Cómo es que el abuelo de Tyson todavía sigue pensando que es joven?― Cuando usted dice que todas las habitaciones, ¿Eso también incluyen el baño?― Preguntó Gou y Kai suspiró de nuevo.

― No, no lo hace.― respondió.

― ¿Qué pasa con la sala de estar y de la familia?―

― ¡Estás de pie en la sala de estar!―

― ¿La cocina? ¡Eso ni siquiera es considerada una habitación!―

― ¿Habitación de huéspedes?― pregunto con sarcasmo Kai.― ¡Es habitación, es una de las habitaciones! ¡Deja de hacerme estas preguntas estúpidas!―

Gou pasó el resto del día en la decoración de su nueva habitación. Puso un par de carteles y todo lo desempaco toda su ropa y la puso en los cajones de su armario nuevo. Luego encontró lugares, sobre todo en el armario, para poner algunos de los juguetes. Él pone su mochila sobre la mesa y luego sacó el cuaderno de bocetos y algunos pedazos de papel y un bolígrafo.

**Estimada madre:**

**Finalmente** **me** **mude** **con** **mi padre.****Tenés razón, sí se parece a mí. Él puede ser un gran tirano ahora.****No estoy seguro si voy a durar el tiempo suficiente para ver el lado bueno de lo que vos siempre me contaste.****Por tu bien, voy a aguantar todo lo que pueda.**** Pero lo bueno es que ****hice un nuevo amigo, Makoto Granger.****En eso tenés razón Tyson Granger-san también es muy bueno.****Él es realmente un gran hombre.****Pero madre, envidio tanto a Makoto-Kun.****Él tiene una familia amorosa.****Creo que prefiero haberme quedado en China con Ray-san y los demás que estar que están allá. Espero que respondas madre.**

**Firma Gou Hiwatari XOXO. Te extraño mami.**

Kai cayó en el sofá, se había convertido en un padre en menos de un día y ya está empezando a sentirse un poco estresado por tener un hijo alrededor.

Gou siguió a Kai todo el tiempo y cuando Kai leía o veía la televisión, Gou jugaba con sus juguetes. Resultaron ser 8 p.m. y las órdenes de Kai para Gou fueron ir a la cama.

― Mi Ray-San me dejaba quedarme hasta las 9 p.m. si puedo y puedo― rogó Gou.

― ¡Bueno, pero yo!―

― ¿08:30?―

― ¡AHORA!―

― ¿Por qué?―

― Creo que una de las reglas era que lo que hagas lo que te digo.― le recordó Kai y se cruzó de brazos.

― Yo nunca dije que yo estaba de acuerdo con esas normas.― señaló Gou a cabo. 

― Simplemente. Gou. ¡Para La cama!―

― Entonces ¡Me lee un cuento antes de dormir!―

― ¿Qué? ¿Usted todavía necesita un cuento antes de dormir le lea a usted?―

― Por supuesto. Mamá dijo que iba a parar cuando me dirijo tuviera siete años, pero no todavía no los tengo, ¡Así que hasta los siete me dan ganas cuento antes de dormir!―

― Bien...― gimió Kai, dando fin a la lucha.

Gou se cambió de una camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos a un pijama y se metió en la cama.

― Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que yo le lea a usted?― Kai preguntó mirando a su alrededor en la habitación de Gou redecorada. Gou se arrastró hasta el borde de su cama y cogió un libro sobre su escritorio.

― Ray-San siempre me lee un capítulo por noche.― explicó Kai Gou y se la entregó su libro.

―... ¿La Feliz aventuras de Robin Hood?― Kai leer el título y luego miró a Gou que consiguió bajo las sábanas,

― Mamá nunca la terminó conmigo. Sólo terminó la versión japonesa traducida de Treasure Island because tuve que aprender a leer primero y después entender lo que el libro estaba diciendo.― explicó Gou.

―... ¿En qué grado está de nuevo?"― Kai pidió y abrió el libro por la página marcada. ― ¿Cómo en el mundo puede entender estas palabras y cómo hablar?― Kai preguntó había aprendido algo de Inglés a su edad. Luego se dio cuenta de que el libro estaba en inglés.

― ¿No tiene un libro en japonés o en ruso que puede leer a usted?― Kai pidió cerrar el libro.

― No entiendo ruso...― dijo Gou con una gotita de anime.― Yo sólo entiendo japonés, chino e Inglés.―

― Usted tiene 6; en serio ¿Quieres que cree que sabe 3 idiomas ya?―

― Está bien fina; 2 idiomas que estoy aprendiendo Inglés usted puede buscar un libro japonés en mi pila.― Señaló Gou y acercó a la mesa y miró a través de su gran pila de libros sobre su escritorio. Kai admite, es bastante impresionado de que Gou le gusta leer tanto como él lo hace.

― ¿Qué tal este? La historia del gran Suzaku. Es un verdadero clásico.― dijo Kai y Gou asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa se extiende por la cara. Kai se sentó en la cama y abrió el libro.

― Bien, ¿Qué te leo 15 minutos...?― Kai sugerido y Gou negó con la cabeza.

― 20.―

― Bien...― Kai suspiró y comenzó a leer.

Kai se quedaron hasta tarde para leer por sí mismo después de que sus 20 minutos fueron para arriba con Gou. Él fue tentado para continuar leyendo bastante, pero sabía que necesitaba dormir Gou. Kai levantó la vista de su libro cuando se enteró de algo. Miró a las escaleras y vio Gou arrastrando su viejo gato muñeco por las escaleras con él y se acercó a Kai. 

― Gou ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Son... 11!―

― Lo siento... tuve una pesadilla...―

― Oh... eh...― Kai no estaba seguro de lo que se supone debe hacer en estos casos.― Bueno... ¿Por qué no tomas un trago de agua o leche y luego volver a la cama?― sugirió Kai y Gou dio una mirada linda a Kai.

― ¡Ray-san siempre me lleva a volver a mi cama y me canta una canción de cuna china hasta que me duerma!―

Y a Kai creció una vena anime.

― Primero que nada: ni siquiera hablan chino. Segundo: Yo no canto Y, por último, ¡Yo no puede cantar en chino!―

― ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Ray-san?― Gou hizo un mohín y vuelve a subir las escaleras a sí mismo y trajo a su gato hasta el pecho y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

― ¡Eso es porque no lo soy él!― Kai argumentado y gemidos para sí mismo. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que iba a hacer cuando un niño tiene una pesadilla?

Gou corrió a su cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de él, y empezó a llorar a su gato de peluche mientras torpemente camina hacia su cama y se subió de nuevo y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Kai miró hacia las escaleras de nuevo. Estaba un poco preocupado por salir de esta situación por sí sola, pero no es como él puede llamar a cualquier persona ya para el consejo, ya era tarde. Al mismo tiempo, Kai no estaba demasiado preocupado, si realmente Gou a "su hijo", podía manejar una pesadilla tonta. Kai decidió ir con su amor duro parte del pensamiento y se quedó donde estaba tratando de terminar su capítulo de la noche.


	4. Una madre

Capitulo 5: "Solo y vacío"

― ¿Puedo tenerlo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?― Gou pedía varias veces mientras seguía a Kai por la calle de la ciudad y apuntaba a la mayoría de las cosas que veía en las ventanas.

― ¡No!― era la respuesta en todo momento.

― ¿A dónde vamos?― Gou le preguntó.

― Te hubiera dejado en casa, pero entonces yo podría ser arrestado por eso, o usted podría comenzar la creación de mi casa en llamas. Vamos directamente a casa después de recoger algo.― respondió Kai.

― ¿Ya llegamos?―

― ¡No!―

― Estoy aburrido.―

― ¡Cállate!―

― No se debe hablar con su hijo de esa manera ¿Cierto?― dijo Gou mirando a Kai, Kai pero sólo le devolvió la mirada.

― Uf, ¡Deje de hacerme preguntas! ¡Sólo quédate en silencio durante 10 minutos...!―

― ¿Puedo tener un juguete nuevo cuando volvamos a casa?―

― ¡No!―

― ¡Entonces voy a seguir hablando!―

― ¡Voy a conseguir que el helado!―

― ¡En serio!―

Tala Valkov se había quedó mirando a un chibi-Kai y torció el ceño.

― Kai, ¿Qué es esto?― el pelirrojo le preguntó, y sigue mirando a un bebé-Kai, que le devolvió la mirada y no había parpadeó todavía.

― No preguntes...― Kai murmuró y se sentó en su escritorio.

― _Así que para esto me trajo mi padre...―_ Gou pensó mirando a su alrededor, la gran oficina de su padre después de quitar los ojos del pelirrojo y su extraño peinado.

― ¿Qué pasando está acá Kai? Vos no sos de tener un niño por atrás hasta que empieza la semana.― dijo Tala recurriendo a Kai.

― Tengo que recoger a una carpeta que me olvide y lo traje a él, quería quedarme acá un poco después de caer en alguna parte, pero Gou nadie fue capaz de llevarlo así que tuve que traerlo conmigo...― explicó Kai y sus ojos se dirigieron a Gou. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron y rápidamente se levantó de su silla cuando vio que Gou estaba formando escalones con los cajones de un mueble y comenzaba a subir por la pequeña escalera que había hecho.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― gritó Kai y agarrando a Gou lo que lo obligó a sentarse en el piso.

―...― Gou se encogió de hombros. Kai gimió y cerró todos los cajones.

― ¡Nunca, _jamás_, vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo! "

Gou asintió con la cabeza y Kai no dejó escapar un suspiro.

― Wow, suena como un puñado. Así Kai, ¿cuándo terminará con una mini figura de vos mismo.― preguntó Tala medio burlón.

― Cierra la boca...―

― Me estaba preguntando. Sólo voy a estar en Japón por poco tiempo ¿Te acordas? Quiero disfrutar de mi estancia acá tanto como me sea posible. Por lo tanto niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?― Tala preguntó mirando a Gou. Gou sólo le devolvió la mirada.

Kai se vio entre los dos y suspiro. Él buscaba en su bolsillo y sacó algo de dinero.

― Hey, aquí está su dinero para el helado, puede hablar ahora.― dijo Kai y Gou llegaba por encima de su precio.

― Gracias, _papá_. Mi nombre es Hiwatari, Hiwatari Gou. Es un placer conocerlo a usted, señor.― dijo Gou inclinándose ante Tala. Tala tenia una mirada de sorpresa.

― Wow, y al principio pensé que era igual que vos, pero ahora creo que no es nada parecido a vos.―

― Y le oí llamarte "papá" hace un segundo ¿No?― Tala le preguntó levantando una ceja,

― ¡Cállate, Tala! ¡Y Gou! ¿Qué te dije acerca de que me llamarme su" padre "en público!―

― Oh, sí, gritos. Lo siento... señor...―

― Bueno, bueno, Kai, nunca me dijiste que tenias un hijo.― dijo Tala y acarició la cabeza de Gou, ― Es un pequeño muy lindo.―

― Tala... cállate. El chico me estresa ¡Ya basta! Y créeme cuando digo que tener un hijo en menos de un día no es precisamente la cosa más agradable que me ha pasado.―

― Así que... ¿Qué él acaba de llegar a vos? ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Tu llamado amante de hace unos años?―

― Con el debido respeto, señor, pero mamá no era ninguna "Amante" como usted dice. Eso sería él.― dijo Gou apuntando a Kai.

― Hm, me gusta. Él suena como vos, pero, sin embargo, no sos vos.― dijo Tala y le dio en la cabeza palmaditas Gou de nuevo.

― ¿Importa?― peguntó Kai ya molesto tanto con Tala y Gou en la misma habitación.

― Sí... ya sabes, mi niña se acerca de su edad.― le dijo Tala a Gou. Kai solo gimió.

― ¿Vos no estarías dispuesto a tratar en serio y conectar a dos niños pequeños?"

― ¡Por supuesto que no!―

― Bueno, tal vez. ¿Vos crees que tu antiguo amante le importaría si disponemos de un matrimonio?―

― Sí, si es mi madre le importaría.― respondió Gou para Kai, y añadió.― Yo aceptaría si mi madre así me lo Piera.― Nunca pensé que nunca diría esto Kai, pero... porque se ve como vos: ¡Vos tenés que haber sido tan lindo como él cuando eras pequeño!―

― ¡Cállate, Tala!―

― Pensé que ya saben que el cierre no va hacia arriba.―

― ¡Gou! ¡Sólo quédate quieto!

― Eso fue creativo...― Tala repitió señalando la frase.― Hey Kai, puedo cuidar niños para vos lo deseas en algún momento. En realidad, ¿Te gustaría ir a Rusia en algún momento?― Tala le preguntó a Gou. Y Gou miró fijamente y luego se acercó a Kai y luego señaló a Tala.

― Papi, su empleado, de pelo rojo y peinado extraño está tratando de secuestrarme y ¡Llevarme a Rusia!―

A Tala y Kai les había crecido una gotita a cada uno.

― No me llames _papi _ y no es necesario que vuelva a decir algo tan estúpido de nuevo por el resto de su vida.―

Gou se fue a la casa con Kai con un helado de fresa en la mano.

― ¿A dónde vamos mañana?― Gou le preguntó:

― Nos vamos a quedar en casa.― dijo Kai con cansancio.

― Aww... ¡Pero Ray-San siempre me lleva a hacer ejercicio! ¡Nosotros haces artes marciales juntos todas las mañanas! ¡Oh, no!... ¡Yo no he hecho ninguna práctica en absoluto! Ray-San no va a ser muy feliz de saber que... ¿Y no hay ninguna montaña para subir acá? ¿Qué pasa con un agradable paseo después de cenar? ¿Y habrá un festival que se próximamente?―

Kai gimió al conectar una de sus orejas, no había sido tan molesto dado que un el día en el que el equipo se reunió. Tyson molestando, Max molestando todo el tiempo al igual que Tyson... en realidad, todos molestaban siempre, a acepción de Ray, que era el único tan maduro como él, sin mencionar que él era el único que tenía sentido común (según Kai).

― ¿Puedo ver la televisión?―

― ¡No!―

― ¡Pero estoy aburrido!―

― ¡Desaburrete por tu cuenta!―

― ¿Puedo enseñarme a cocinar?―

― ¿Estás loco?―

― Enséñame a usar el beyblade como usted.―

―... Tal vez más tarde...―

― ¿Usted siempre es tan vago?―

― ¡Yo no soy ningún vago!―

Los dos discutieron de lado a otro durante la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa. Gou y Kai siguiéndolo en todas partes. Se sentaba cuando Kai se sentaba, leía cuando Kai leía, comía cuando Kai comía, miraba cuando Kai miraba. Por supuesto, que Kai le prohibía que Gou lo siguiera a su dormitorio, así como el baño. Sin embargo, Gou acababa de esperar afuera a Kai, ya sea afuera de su dormitorio o del baño, hasta que Kai saliera y continuaba con sus actividades. Cada vez que Kai se distraía, Gou jugaba por sí mismo mientras estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de Kai. Gou siquiera lo miraba a Kai estaba viendo en la televisión a excepción de los tiempos en que Kai dijo que era demasiado impropio para los niños y por lo tanto envía Gou a su habitación. Mientras que hace todas esas cosas, que era cuando Gou hablaba con sus preguntas que cada vez eran más constantes.

― ¿Por qué ese hombre le acaba de disparar al otro hombre?― Gou pidió señaló a la televisión y saltó Kai.

― ¡Gou! ¡Te dije que te vayas a tu cuarto!― Kai señaló arriba.

― Pero estoy aburrido...―

Kai cogió el mando a distancia y detuvo la película.

― ¿Qué haces cuando se aburre con Ray?―

Gou seguía mirando a la televisión viendo la sangre salir a chorros del cuerpo de una mujer que pasó en de las escenas que Kai no detuvo. Gou parpadeó un par de veces antes de pasar a Kai.

― Esto es realmente triste... sos un hombre maduro mirando estas películas sangrientas que alquilan y luego se sientan ahí solo verlas cada fin de semana...― dijo Gou sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. Kai le dirigió una mirada y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Gou para mantenerlo quieto.

― Eso no es asunto de su negocio...― Kai gruñó con disgusto.― ¡Ahora sólo tiene que responder a mi pregunta o volver a tu habitación!―

― Nunca me aburro en China. Siempre tengo algo que hacer, por lo general con alguien.― dijo Gou.

― ¿Quién juega en general?"―

― Con Ray-San o Mystel-San, con el que me quedé por un tiempo... Bueno, he jugado con la hija de Mystel-San, Minkah, cuando yo estaba con él, pero no tenía con quien jugar, cuando me quedé con Ray-San.― Gou explicó.

― ¿Es que Ray no tiene una hija?― Kai preguntó levantando una ceja.

― Sí, pero me da miedo debido a su temperamento...―

― ¿Tiene miedo de una niña?― Kai pregunto dando un vistazo a Gou.

― No, ella no es mi gusto por los amigos.― dijo Gou, con un encogimiento de hombros.

―... Lo bueno, sabes qué, Gou: ¿Por qué no te vas a la casa de Tyson cuando voy a trabajar a partir de la próxima semana? De esa manera usted tendrá un niño de su edad para jugar.― sugirió Kai agacharse a GOU.

― ¿Eso sería bonito...?― Gou trató de recoger las palabras adecuadas.

― Bien.―

Gou y Kai relojes de pie y alcanzar el teléfono.

― Pero... como su hijo perdido desde hace tiempo, ¿No crees que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos?― Gou preguntó con inocencia. Kai miró a Gou y se encontró la cara inocente y linda de Gou.

― _¿Me parece serio que cuando yo tenía su edad? ―_

― No, tengo trabajo, Gou. No puedo pasar tanto tiempo con usted.―

― ¿Qué pasa después del trabajo?―

― Ahí es cuando quiero aliviar mi estrés.―

Gou puso mala cara y renunció a caminar de regreso a su cuarto como Kai hizo algunos arreglos con la familia Granger.

Unas horas más tarde, Gou regresó de nuevo y se puso la ropa de Kai para llamar su atención ya que Kai subió el volumen tan alto que ni siquiera había oído Gou bajar las escaleras. Kai se encogió un poco ― ¿Y ahora qué, Gou?" preguntó él, gimiendo.

― ¿Puedo ir a su cuarto de baño?"

―... ¿Por qué? Hay uno ahí mismo.― dijo Kai señalando arriba.

― ¡Quiero ver tu habitación!―

― Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Quiero un poco más de relajación antes de comenzar a trabajar de nuevo... ¡Sólo que no toque nada! ¿Lo entiende?―

Gou asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y corrió por las escaleras hacia arriba. Kai se frotó la frente y se acostó en el auto y tomo el mando a distancia.

― Le dije que era un perezoso.― dijo Gou desde el piso de arriba.

― ¡GOU!―

― Sé que: "Yo no soy vago y yo voy a serlo ahora"― dijo Gou, mientras que a menudo imitando Kai cuando declaro que no era un perezoso. Gou fue a la habitación de Kai y en lugar de explorar la habitación, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño.

― ¡Gou! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo trabajo!― Kai gritó desde abajo, esperando a su hijo.

― ¡Ya voy!― Gou gritó que saliendo de la habitación de Kai y la cerró y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras con su mochila. Kai estaba a punto de salir cuando notó la cara Gou.

― ¿Qué llevas puesto? ―

Gou parpadeó.

― ¿Qué? Usted dijo que yo podía entrar al baño de su cuarto y miré a mi alrededor para esto.― dijo Gou sacando un poco de pintura azul. Kai se la había arrebatado de las manos de Gou.

― ¡Pensé que le había dicho que no tocara nada!―

― Usted me había dicho que no toque nada en su _habitación_, pero la tomé de su_ baño_. ¿Por qué le importa? No lo usa más. Creo que esto se ve bien en mí, me tomó un tiempo para que sea perfecto, aunque.― dijo Gou apuntando a los triángulos en la cara, uno a cada lado. Kai se golpeó ligeramente, preguntándose de donde llegó a adaptar esa mirada en el primer lugar.― A mami le gusta que se puso a hablar mucho sobre ello.― explicó Gou, incluso antes de que Kai se le preguntó cómo Gou siquiera sabia lo que llevaba en su rostro en aquel entonces.

― Uf, olvídalo. Pude volver a colocársela cuando regrese hoy.― dijo Kai dándole la pintura azul de nuevo a Gou y luego le dijo que diera prisa y entre al coche.

Gou vaciló, pero siguió.

― _Vamos, Gou, te llevaré hasta la cascada.― dijo Ray a Gou y le ofreció su mano.― ¡Es una gran vista!―_

― _¡Está bien!―_

_Ray tomó la mano de Gou y los dos empezaron a caminar._

Gou suspiró en el camino hacia el dojo Granger. Kai no le tomó la mano ni una vez.

― Te debo una, Tyson...―

Oídos Tyson creció un poco.

― ¿Dilo de nuevo?―

― ¡Cállate! ¡Mira, yo todavía no estoy adaptado a este cambio de vida repentino!― Kai discutió con una vena anime.

― Sólo eran burlas, Kai Vamos a velar por él… sólo asegúrate de que en realidad venís a por él...― Tyson fulminó ligeramente con la mirada.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a jugar beyblade!― Makoto exclamó agarrando de la muñeca de Gou y tirando de él a lo largo antes de que pudiera decirle adiós a Kai. Bueno, Kai se despedio de él era tan raro como el día en que Kai dice por la mañana las buenas mañanas o buenas para él.

― ¡Yo soy el rey del mundo!― Makoto gritó cuando estaba en la parte superior de un tronco. Gou saltó sobre él.

― ¡Bueno, yo soy el rey de la galaxia!"―

― Ah, ¿Sí? ¡Yo soy el rey del universo!―

Tyson y Hilary sentamos afuera viéndolos jugar. Hilary estaba leyendo una revista mientras se tararea a sí misma mientras que los relojes Tyson a lo largo de los dos niños corriendo alrededor.

― _Hm, siempre me he preguntado lo que pasaría si Kai y yo nos hubiéramos conocimos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Tal vez si lo hubiese pasado, no habría tenido que sufrir tanto... ― _Tyson pensó para sí mismo y con una gotita.

― ¡Na na! ¡Soy más rápido de lo que Gou-Kun!― Makoto burlaba mientras corría por delante de Gou.

― Oh, ¡Te voy a atrapar! ¡He entrenado en las montañas! ¡Tengo mucho más fuertes mis músculos de las piernas que yo-¡Auch!― Gou se había tropezado con una piedra y cayó de bruces en su lugar. Makoto quedó sin aliento y dejó de correr hacia delante y tuve que correr de nuevo a donde estaba Gou.

― ¿Estás bien, Gou-Kun?― Makoto le preguntó con preocupación de ayudar a Gou sentarse.

― Ay...― Gou sintió que su cabeza con las manos tratando de aliviar el dolor. Tyson se levantó y se dirigió a Gou. Hilary levantó la vista de su revista y cuando vio a la reacción de Gou la frente al dolor, ella dejo su revista y yendo después de Tyson.

― Ay...― Gou se estremeció de nuevo de su propio toque. Makoto miró a su alrededor para ver lo que podría haber golpeado a Gou. Se dio cuenta de que estaban junto al tronco de un árbol y lo más cercano a la cabeza Gou antes de que él se incorporo fue una raíz del árbol de gran espesor.

Tyson se inclinó y suavemente toco las muñecas Gou.

― Cálmate, Gou. Déjame verlo.― susurró Tyson, pero Gou negó con la cabeza manteniendo las manos encontraba en su rostro.

― Papá puede deshacerse de tus dolores, ¡Gou-Kun!― dijo Makoto, pero Gou no quería que nadie más toque su frente tan pronto al estar herido tampoco quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas de dolor corriendo de sus ojos. Hilary espantó a Tyson de Gou y ella se puso delante de Gou.

― ¿Gou? Cariño, déjame ver.― tranquilizó Hilary, pero Gou negó con la cabeza otra vez.― Vamos, cariño, está bien...― Hilary frota suavemente contra la suave mano de Gou, y él la miró a través de una abertura entre sus dedos. Él sintió la ligera y se utiliza una mano para enjugar las lágrimas. Hilary tomó esa oportunidad y tomó la otra mano de Gou lejos de su cara y ella toca suavemente la frente. Gou dio un respingo y movió la cabeza.

― Lo siento, ¿Te dolió?―

― Un poco de...― Gou gimió y volvió a sentir.

― Ah, está bien. Vamos a poner un poco de hielo, ¿De acuerdo?―

Gou asintió con la cabeza.

― Está bien... ¡Ese es un buen chico!―

Hilary se inclinó y le besó suavemente la frente de Gou. Gou se quedó en blanco para ese momento.

― _Déjame ver, además que mamá siempre besa mejor, ¡Querido Gou!―_

― _¡__Noooooo! ¡No delante de Ray-San y Mystel-San! ¡No!― __Gou se quejó tratando de luchar._

Gou se sentía solo y vacío. Nadie estuvo a punto estaba acá para consolarlo. El dolor de las lágrimas realmente se convirtió en lágrimas cuando empezó a llorar. Abrazó a Hilary y lloró en ella.


	5. Solo y vacío

Capitulo 5: "Solo y vacío"

― ¿Puedo tenerlo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?― Gou pedía varias veces mientras seguía a Kai por la calle de la ciudad y apuntaba a la mayoría de las cosas que veía en las ventanas.

― ¡No!― era la respuesta en todo momento.

― ¿A dónde vamos?― Gou le preguntó.

― Te hubiera dejado en casa, pero entonces yo podría ser arrestado por eso, o usted podría comenzar la creación de mi casa en llamas. Vamos directamente a casa después de recoger algo.― respondió Kai.

― ¿Ya llegamos?―

― ¡No!―

― Estoy aburrido.―

― ¡Cállate!―

― No se debe hablar con su hijo de esa manera ¿Cierto?― dijo Gou mirando a Kai, Kai pero sólo le devolvió la mirada.

― Uf, ¡Deje de hacerme preguntas! ¡Sólo quédate en silencio durante 10 minutos...!―

― ¿Puedo tener un juguete nuevo cuando volvamos a casa?―

― ¡No!―

― ¡Entonces voy a seguir hablando!―

― ¡Voy a conseguir que el helado!―

― ¡En serio!―

Tala Valkov se había quedó mirando a un chibi-Kai y torció el ceño.

― Kai, ¿Qué es esto?― el pelirrojo le preguntó, y sigue mirando a un bebé-Kai, que le devolvió la mirada y no había parpadeó todavía.

― No preguntes...― Kai murmuró y se sentó en su escritorio.

― _Así que para esto me trajo mi padre...―_ Gou pensó mirando a su alrededor, la gran oficina de su padre después de quitar los ojos del pelirrojo y su extraño peinado.

― ¿Qué pasando está acá Kai? Vos no sos de tener un niño por atrás hasta que empieza la semana.― dijo Tala recurriendo a Kai.

― Tengo que recoger a una carpeta que me olvide y lo traje a él, quería quedarme acá un poco después de caer en alguna parte, pero Gou nadie fue capaz de llevarlo así que tuve que traerlo conmigo...― explicó Kai y sus ojos se dirigieron a Gou. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron y rápidamente se levantó de su silla cuando vio que Gou estaba formando escalones con los cajones de un mueble y comenzaba a subir por la pequeña escalera que había hecho.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― gritó Kai y agarrando a Gou lo que lo obligó a sentarse en el piso.

―...― Gou se encogió de hombros. Kai gimió y cerró todos los cajones.

― ¡Nunca, _jamás_, vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo! "

Gou asintió con la cabeza y Kai no dejó escapar un suspiro.

― Wow, suena como un puñado. Así Kai, ¿cuándo terminará con una mini figura de vos mismo.― preguntó Tala medio burlón.

― Cierra la boca...―

― Me estaba preguntando. Sólo voy a estar en Japón por poco tiempo ¿Te acordas? Quiero disfrutar de mi estancia acá tanto como me sea posible. Por lo tanto niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?― Tala preguntó mirando a Gou. Gou sólo le devolvió la mirada.

Kai se vio entre los dos y suspiro. Él buscaba en su bolsillo y sacó algo de dinero.

― Hey, aquí está su dinero para el helado, puede hablar ahora.― dijo Kai y Gou llegaba por encima de su precio.

― Gracias, _papá_. Mi nombre es Hiwatari, Hiwatari Gou. Es un placer conocerlo a usted, señor.― dijo Gou inclinándose ante Tala. Tala tenia una mirada de sorpresa.

― Wow, y al principio pensé que era igual que vos, pero ahora creo que no es nada parecido a vos.―

― Y le oí llamarte "papá" hace un segundo ¿No?― Tala le preguntó levantando una ceja,

― ¡Cállate, Tala! ¡Y Gou! ¿Qué te dije acerca de que me llamarme su" padre "en público!―

― Oh, sí, gritos. Lo siento... señor...―

― Bueno, bueno, Kai, nunca me dijiste que tenias un hijo.― dijo Tala y acarició la cabeza de Gou, ― Es un pequeño muy lindo.―

― Tala... cállate. El chico me estresa ¡Ya basta! Y créeme cuando digo que tener un hijo en menos de un día no es precisamente la cosa más agradable que me ha pasado.―

― Así que... ¿Qué él acaba de llegar a vos? ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Tu llamado amante de hace unos años?―

― Con el debido respeto, señor, pero mamá no era ninguna "Amante" como usted dice. Eso sería él.― dijo Gou apuntando a Kai.

― Hm, me gusta. Él suena como vos, pero, sin embargo, no sos vos.― dijo Tala y le dio en la cabeza palmaditas Gou de nuevo.

― ¿Importa?― peguntó Kai ya molesto tanto con Tala y Gou en la misma habitación.

― Sí... ya sabes, mi niña se acerca de su edad.― le dijo Tala a Gou. Kai solo gimió.

― ¿Vos no estarías dispuesto a tratar en serio y conectar a dos niños pequeños?"

― ¡Por supuesto que no!―

― Bueno, tal vez. ¿Vos crees que tu antiguo amante le importaría si disponemos de un matrimonio?―

― Sí, si es mi madre le importaría.― respondió Gou para Kai, y añadió.― Yo aceptaría si mi madre así me lo Piera.― Nunca pensé que nunca diría esto Kai, pero... porque se ve como vos: ¡Vos tenés que haber sido tan lindo como él cuando eras pequeño!―

― ¡Cállate, Tala!―

― Pensé que ya saben que el cierre no va hacia arriba.―

― ¡Gou! ¡Sólo quédate quieto!

― Eso fue creativo...― Tala repitió señalando la frase.― Hey Kai, puedo cuidar niños para vos lo deseas en algún momento. En realidad, ¿Te gustaría ir a Rusia en algún momento?― Tala le preguntó a Gou. Y Gou miró fijamente y luego se acercó a Kai y luego señaló a Tala.

― Papi, su empleado, de pelo rojo y peinado extraño está tratando de secuestrarme y ¡Llevarme a Rusia!―

A Tala y Kai les había crecido una gotita a cada uno.

― No me llames _papi _ y no es necesario que vuelva a decir algo tan estúpido de nuevo por el resto de su vida.―

Gou se fue a la casa con Kai con un helado de fresa en la mano.

― ¿A dónde vamos mañana?― Gou le preguntó:

― Nos vamos a quedar en casa.― dijo Kai con cansancio.

― Aww... ¡Pero Ray-San siempre me lleva a hacer ejercicio! ¡Nosotros haces artes marciales juntos todas las mañanas! ¡Oh, no!... ¡Yo no he hecho ninguna práctica en absoluto! Ray-San no va a ser muy feliz de saber que... ¿Y no hay ninguna montaña para subir acá? ¿Qué pasa con un agradable paseo después de cenar? ¿Y habrá un festival que se próximamente?―

Kai gimió al conectar una de sus orejas, no había sido tan molesto dado que un el día en el que el equipo se reunió. Tyson molestando, Max molestando todo el tiempo al igual que Tyson... en realidad, todos molestaban siempre, a acepción de Ray, que era el único tan maduro como él, sin mencionar que él era el único que tenía sentido común (según Kai).

― ¿Puedo ver la televisión?―

― ¡No!―

― ¡Pero estoy aburrido!―

― ¡Desaburrete por tu cuenta!―

― ¿Puedo enseñarme a cocinar?―

― ¿Estás loco?―

― Enséñame a usar el beyblade como usted.―

―... Tal vez más tarde...―

― ¿Usted siempre es tan vago?―

― ¡Yo no soy ningún vago!―

Los dos discutieron de lado a otro durante la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa. Gou y Kai siguiéndolo en todas partes. Se sentaba cuando Kai se sentaba, leía cuando Kai leía, comía cuando Kai comía, miraba cuando Kai miraba. Por supuesto, que Kai le prohibía que Gou lo siguiera a su dormitorio, así como el baño. Sin embargo, Gou acababa de esperar afuera a Kai, ya sea afuera de su dormitorio o del baño, hasta que Kai saliera y continuaba con sus actividades. Cada vez que Kai se distraía, Gou jugaba por sí mismo mientras estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de Kai. Gou siquiera lo miraba a Kai estaba viendo en la televisión a excepción de los tiempos en que Kai dijo que era demasiado impropio para los niños y por lo tanto envía Gou a su habitación. Mientras que hace todas esas cosas, que era cuando Gou hablaba con sus preguntas que cada vez eran más constantes.

― ¿Por qué ese hombre le acaba de disparar al otro hombre?― Gou pidió señaló a la televisión y saltó Kai.

― ¡Gou! ¡Te dije que te vayas a tu cuarto!― Kai señaló arriba.

― Pero estoy aburrido...―

Kai cogió el mando a distancia y detuvo la película.

― ¿Qué haces cuando se aburre con Ray?―

Gou seguía mirando a la televisión viendo la sangre salir a chorros del cuerpo de una mujer que pasó en de las escenas que Kai no detuvo. Gou parpadeó un par de veces antes de pasar a Kai.

― Esto es realmente triste... sos un hombre maduro mirando estas películas sangrientas que alquilan y luego se sientan ahí solo verlas cada fin de semana...― dijo Gou sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. Kai le dirigió una mirada y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Gou para mantenerlo quieto.

― Eso no es asunto de su negocio...― Kai gruñó con disgusto.― ¡Ahora sólo tiene que responder a mi pregunta o volver a tu habitación!―

― Nunca me aburro en China. Siempre tengo algo que hacer, por lo general con alguien.― dijo Gou.

― ¿Quién juega en general?"―

― Con Ray-San o Mystel-San, con el que me quedé por un tiempo... Bueno, he jugado con la hija de Mystel-San, Minkah, cuando yo estaba con él, pero no tenía con quien jugar, cuando me quedé con Ray-San.― Gou explicó.

― ¿Es que Ray no tiene una hija?― Kai preguntó levantando una ceja.

― Sí, pero me da miedo debido a su temperamento...―

― ¿Tiene miedo de una niña?― Kai pregunto dando un vistazo a Gou.

― No, ella no es mi gusto por los amigos.― dijo Gou, con un encogimiento de hombros.

―... Lo bueno, sabes qué, Gou: ¿Por qué no te vas a la casa de Tyson cuando voy a trabajar a partir de la próxima semana? De esa manera usted tendrá un niño de su edad para jugar.― sugirió Kai agacharse a GOU.

― ¿Eso sería bonito...?― Gou trató de recoger las palabras adecuadas.

― Bien.―

Gou y Kai relojes de pie y alcanzar el teléfono.

― Pero... como su hijo perdido desde hace tiempo, ¿No crees que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos?― Gou preguntó con inocencia. Kai miró a Gou y se encontró la cara inocente y linda de Gou.

― _¿Me parece serio que cuando yo tenía su edad? ―_

― No, tengo trabajo, Gou. No puedo pasar tanto tiempo con usted.―

― ¿Qué pasa después del trabajo?―

― Ahí es cuando quiero aliviar mi estrés.―

Gou puso mala cara y renunció a caminar de regreso a su cuarto como Kai hizo algunos arreglos con la familia Granger.

Unas horas más tarde, Gou regresó de nuevo y se puso la ropa de Kai para llamar su atención ya que Kai subió el volumen tan alto que ni siquiera había oído Gou bajar las escaleras. Kai se encogió un poco ― ¿Y ahora qué, Gou?" preguntó él, gimiendo.

― ¿Puedo ir a su cuarto de baño?"

―... ¿Por qué? Hay uno ahí mismo.― dijo Kai señalando arriba.

― ¡Quiero ver tu habitación!―

― Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Quiero un poco más de relajación antes de comenzar a trabajar de nuevo... ¡Sólo que no toque nada! ¿Lo entiende?―

Gou asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y corrió por las escaleras hacia arriba. Kai se frotó la frente y se acostó en el auto y tomo el mando a distancia.

― Le dije que era un perezoso.― dijo Gou desde el piso de arriba.

― ¡GOU!―

― Sé que: "Yo no soy vago y yo voy a serlo ahora"― dijo Gou, mientras que a menudo imitando Kai cuando declaro que no era un perezoso. Gou fue a la habitación de Kai y en lugar de explorar la habitación, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño.

― ¡Gou! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo trabajo!― Kai gritó desde abajo, esperando a su hijo.

― ¡Ya voy!― Gou gritó que saliendo de la habitación de Kai y la cerró y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras con su mochila. Kai estaba a punto de salir cuando notó la cara Gou.

― ¿Qué llevas puesto? ―

Gou parpadeó.

― ¿Qué? Usted dijo que yo podía entrar al baño de su cuarto y miré a mi alrededor para esto.― dijo Gou sacando un poco de pintura azul. Kai se la había arrebatado de las manos de Gou.

― ¡Pensé que le había dicho que no tocara nada!―

― Usted me había dicho que no toque nada en su _habitación_, pero la tomé de su_ baño_. ¿Por qué le importa? No lo usa más. Creo que esto se ve bien en mí, me tomó un tiempo para que sea perfecto, aunque.― dijo Gou apuntando a los triángulos en la cara, uno a cada lado. Kai se golpeó ligeramente, preguntándose de donde llegó a adaptar esa mirada en el primer lugar.― A mami le gusta que se puso a hablar mucho sobre ello.― explicó Gou, incluso antes de que Kai se le preguntó cómo Gou siquiera sabia lo que llevaba en su rostro en aquel entonces.

― Uf, olvídalo. Pude volver a colocársela cuando regrese hoy.― dijo Kai dándole la pintura azul de nuevo a Gou y luego le dijo que diera prisa y entre al coche.

Gou vaciló, pero siguió.

― _Vamos, Gou, te llevaré hasta la cascada.― dijo Ray a Gou y le ofreció su mano.― ¡Es una gran vista!―_

― _¡Está bien!―_

_Ray tomó la mano de Gou y los dos empezaron a caminar._

Gou suspiró en el camino hacia el dojo Granger. Kai no le tomó la mano ni una vez.

― Te debo una, Tyson...―

Oídos Tyson creció un poco.

― ¿Dilo de nuevo?―

― ¡Cállate! ¡Mira, yo todavía no estoy adaptado a este cambio de vida repentino!― Kai discutió con una vena anime.

― Sólo eran burlas, Kai Vamos a velar por él… sólo asegúrate de que en realidad venís a por él...― Tyson fulminó ligeramente con la mirada.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a jugar beyblade!― Makoto exclamó agarrando de la muñeca de Gou y tirando de él a lo largo antes de que pudiera decirle adiós a Kai. Bueno, Kai se despedio de él era tan raro como el día en que Kai dice por la mañana las buenas mañanas o buenas para él.

― ¡Yo soy el rey del mundo!― Makoto gritó cuando estaba en la parte superior de un tronco. Gou saltó sobre él.

― ¡Bueno, yo soy el rey de la galaxia!"―

― Ah, ¿Sí? ¡Yo soy el rey del universo!―

Tyson y Hilary sentamos afuera viéndolos jugar. Hilary estaba leyendo una revista mientras se tararea a sí misma mientras que los relojes Tyson a lo largo de los dos niños corriendo alrededor.

― _Hm, siempre me he preguntado lo que pasaría si Kai y yo nos hubiéramos conocimos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Tal vez si lo hubiese pasado, no habría tenido que sufrir tanto... ― _Tyson pensó para sí mismo y con una gotita.

― ¡Na na! ¡Soy más rápido de lo que Gou-Kun!― Makoto burlaba mientras corría por delante de Gou.

― Oh, ¡Te voy a atrapar! ¡He entrenado en las montañas! ¡Tengo mucho más fuertes mis músculos de las piernas que yo-¡Auch!― Gou se había tropezado con una piedra y cayó de bruces en su lugar. Makoto quedó sin aliento y dejó de correr hacia delante y tuve que correr de nuevo a donde estaba Gou.

― ¿Estás bien, Gou-Kun?― Makoto le preguntó con preocupación de ayudar a Gou sentarse.

― Ay...― Gou sintió que su cabeza con las manos tratando de aliviar el dolor. Tyson se levantó y se dirigió a Gou. Hilary levantó la vista de su revista y cuando vio a la reacción de Gou la frente al dolor, ella dejo su revista y yendo después de Tyson.

― Ay...― Gou se estremeció de nuevo de su propio toque. Makoto miró a su alrededor para ver lo que podría haber golpeado a Gou. Se dio cuenta de que estaban junto al tronco de un árbol y lo más cercano a la cabeza Gou antes de que él se incorporo fue una raíz del árbol de gran espesor.

Tyson se inclinó y suavemente toco las muñecas Gou.

― Cálmate, Gou. Déjame verlo.― susurró Tyson, pero Gou negó con la cabeza manteniendo las manos encontraba en su rostro.

― Papá puede deshacerse de tus dolores, ¡Gou-Kun!― dijo Makoto, pero Gou no quería que nadie más toque su frente tan pronto al estar herido tampoco quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas de dolor corriendo de sus ojos. Hilary espantó a Tyson de Gou y ella se puso delante de Gou.

― ¿Gou? Cariño, déjame ver.― tranquilizó Hilary, pero Gou negó con la cabeza otra vez.― Vamos, cariño, está bien...― Hilary frota suavemente contra la suave mano de Gou, y él la miró a través de una abertura entre sus dedos. Él sintió la ligera y se utiliza una mano para enjugar las lágrimas. Hilary tomó esa oportunidad y tomó la otra mano de Gou lejos de su cara y ella toca suavemente la frente. Gou dio un respingo y movió la cabeza.

― Lo siento, ¿Te dolió?―

― Un poco de...― Gou gimió y volvió a sentir.

― Ah, está bien. Vamos a poner un poco de hielo, ¿De acuerdo?―

Gou asintió con la cabeza.

― Está bien... ¡Ese es un buen chico!―

Hilary se inclinó y le besó suavemente la frente de Gou. Gou se quedó en blanco para ese momento.

― _Déjame ver, además que mamá siempre besa mejor, ¡Querido Gou!―_

― _¡__Noooooo! ¡No delante de Ray-San y Mystel-San! ¡No!― __Gou se quejó tratando de luchar._

Gou se sentía solo y vacío. Nadie estuvo a punto estaba acá para consolarlo. El dolor de las lágrimas realmente se convirtió en lágrimas cuando empezó a llorar. Abrazó a Hilary y lloró en ella.


End file.
